Hermosa y Dañada Creación
by Annette-san
Summary: Le había tomado un largo tiempo darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor. Fue creada bajo la creencia de que su vida era el tesoro más valioso de su creador, y sin embargo, recibió el golpe final descubriendo la traición de aquel a quien más amó. En respuesta al reto pedido por ineverloveyou en el foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**\- **__OneShot en respuesta al reto pedido por ineverloveyou en el foro ¡Siéntate!  
\- Inspirado en la canción "No me querías lastimar" de Gloria Trevi.  
\- Retos a Pedido: topic/84265/89914320/1/RETOS-A-PEDIDO-Desaf%C3%ADa-tu-imaginaci%C3%B3n  
\- Está prohibido tomar el fanfic sin mi permiso o el de ineverloveyou._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Hermosa y Dañada Creación**

La primera vez que abrió los ojos sobre el frío suelo de madera, completamente desnuda y ovillada a los pies de su creador, fue atacada por un tumulto de sensaciones y emociones que reconoció como si siempre hubieran estado a resguardo en su cabeza. Sus memorias estaban vacías pero los conocimientos y habilidades estaban ahí. El mundo a su alrededor que en los primeros segundos le pareció amenazador y desconocido, cobró significado conforme centró su atención en los objetos.

Sintió la torpeza de un recién nacido al mover los músculos de su cuerpo por primera vez, sin embargo, al lograr sostenerse sobre sus rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de su creador supo de forma inmediata, como si la información siempre hubiera estado arraigada a su cerebro, el objetivo de tener dos brazos y dos piernas. El resto de las cosas que como recién nacido debió aprender sobre la marcha en años de vida, llegaron con una rapidez que le robó el aliento.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese momento tan vulnerable en que despertó a la vida, su creador hizo intento alguno por ayudarla.

— Levántate, Kagura. — ordenó la oscura voz del hombre. — Debes estar congelándote ahí en el suelo, acércate a mí.

Lo observó durante largos momentos sin moverse. Reconocía al apuesto y misterioso hombre como su creador, pero incluso a la distancia en que se encontraban, reconoció el aura de crueldad y maldad pura que rodeaba a su imponente figura. Una clara advertencia de peligro que aún así la atrajo en medio del mundo desconocido donde había despertado.

— No me hagas repetirme, Kagura.

Sus músculos se agitaron ante la cadencia excitante de su voz mientras temblorosa se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas hasta la imponente figura sentada. Desde su lugar en el suelo y conforme se acercaba más hasta sus pies, el hombre le pareció inmenso y poderoso, pero el extraño brillo en sus ojos que no podía asociar a un sentimiento o emoción, la hizo mantener precaución hacia él.

"_Lo hubieras pensado antes de decir la frase que me hizo sentir que yo era algo especial"_

Sus fuertes brazos la sostuvieron cuando una vez llegado a su destino y en un intento por llegar a la altura del hombre, la torpeza de sus piernas la dejaron caer. La protegió del golpe con una delicadeza que años después jamás podría asociar a una figura tan repugnante y cruel como él. En esos momentos, sólo reconoció en los oscuros ojos una chispa tenue de emoción y excitación, como si su presencia le llenara de satisfacción, y ese extraño brillo al que no lograba adjudicar un significado.

— Mi valiosa extensión. — susurró contra su oído. — Desde este momento tu vida y tu corazón me pertenecen.

Sintió las suaves caricias de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su cuerpo, erizándose y disfrutando las corrientes de electricidad recorriendo cada terminación. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban relajados con las cosquillas producto de su tacto, excitándola. Ahí, entre los brazos de su creador se sentía segura, protegida, cálida y…feliz.

"_Antes de que con tu suéter quitaras el frío de mi soledad"_

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó en un susurro tenue, descubriendo por primera vez el tono de su propia voz.

— Naraku. — respondió con falsa dulzura. — Para ti, tú Señor.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos, escuchó el sonido del viento y se enamoró de su ritmo, del frescor de las ráfagas, de su capacidad para pasar a través de todo y todos, de la libertad de poder estar ahí y en cualquier otro lugar a la distancia. Mientras permanecía con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su Señor, escuchando el sonido de un corazón al que podía acompasarse, se enamoró del viento, de su libertad y del poder que podría tener para manipularlo.

— ¿Lo sientes, mi valiosa extensión? — ronroneó el hombre. — ¿Sientes cómo tu cuerpo conecta con el viento? ¿cómo reacciona a la brisa y hace palpitar la fuerza dentro de ti?

Lo sintió. El poder del viento recorriéndola, su corazón acelerándose con la brisa, los músculos de todo su cuerpo en alerta y consonancia con las suaves ráfagas que atravesaban la ventana más alejada de la habitación.

Los brazos de Naraku la soltaron, ella se puso de pie vacilante pero sin temor. El viento le daba fuerza y seguridad, mucho más de la que su creador le había otorgado con el calor de su cuerpo o el susurro de voz. Se sentía capaz de valerse por sí misma, unirse al viento y salir flotando como la hermosa y blanca pluma que zigzagueante en el aire se acercaba hasta su mano alzada.

— Ese es mi regalo para ti, Kagura.

La pluma descendió hasta chocar contra la palma de su mano y su espalda ardió. Como si fuera quemada, la piel de toda su columna se fundió y derritió, pero no gritó. Soportó el dolor como si su mente y cuerpo supieran que ese agónico momento no sería nada comparado con el futuro que le esperaba al lado de su creador.

"_Lo hubieras pensado cuando me atrapaste en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación"_

La primera vez que salió al exterior y manipuló el viento con la maestría de quien nace con el don, se sintió feliz. Los ojos de Naraku no se apartaron en ningún momento de ella y disfrutó cada segundo en que observó el poder de su extensión. Estaba orgulloso de haber creado algo tan magnífico y hermoso, pero le irritaba saber que el control que tenía sobre la diminuta mujer era tan frágil como la escarcha. Kagura controlaba el viento, disfrutaba cada vez más de pasearse sobrevolando las murallas, y saberse con el poder de alejarse en cualquier momento, tenía a Naraku ciertamente preocupado.

— Kagura. — la llamó.

No importaba donde estuviera la hermosa mujer, su llamado le llegaría a través de las ondas del viento. Su pequeña creación había crecido con rapidez, y aunque siempre había tenido el cuerpo desarrollado, Naraku no dejaba pasar por alto la belleza exótica y oscura de la mujer. Los largos cabellos azabaches sostenidos en lo alto de su cabeza con un broche en forma de pluma, la tersa y blanca tez, y los brillantes ojos escarlata que brillaban con amor cada vez que le veían.

— ¿Sí, mi señor? — aterrizó con agilidad frente a él.

— Tengo asuntos que atender. — comentó. — Pero tengo un obsequio para ti, espera en mi habitación.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de la demonio y escuchó su corazón latir con fuerza cuando cruzó por su costado en dirección a su habitación. Observar el balanceo de sus caderas mientras desaparecía sólo afianzó su decisión respecto a lo que haría con ella.

Kagura no era un recién nacido y realmente nunca lo fue. Despertó con todos los conocimientos y habilidades que necesitaría para servir a su lado y deshacerse de sus enemigos. Y era precisamente ese el mayor error que Naraku había cometido, permitirle esa libertad de crecimiento y aprendizaje, marcarla en la espalda como único aviso de propiedad, más no asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar.

En repetidas ocasiones pensó encerrarla dentro de la fortaleza y dejarla vivir ahí, pero la necesidad de interactuar con el viento había hecho a Kagura un elemento a tener en cuenta y bajo supervisión. Después de todo, poseía la facilidad para escapar de él, de su poder, y con ello, de arruinar por completo todos sus planes. Pero ya no más.

"_Antes de entrar en mis sueños y cambiar mi rumbo hacia tu dirección"_

Naraku, su creador, su Señor. Era lo que era gracias a él. Cumplía con las misiones que le encomendaba, asesinaba a quien él le pedía y entonces era maravillosamente recompensada por su trabajo. La precaución inicial hacia su persona se había ido, y en cambio, se había ido apegando al hombre como a ninguna otra criatura. Su atractivo la aturdía, su voz la emocionaba y las muestras de cariño y amor la enamoraban, haciendo latir a su corazón sin parar.

— Kagura, ¿qué piensas de mí?

Lo observó entrar a la habitación con el andar elegante que sólo los hombres más ágiles podían alcanzar. La impresionante aura de poder moviéndose a su alrededor como una segunda piel y el brillo en su mirada al que ya se había acostumbrado, dando vida al negro vacío de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pienso de ti? — repitió la pregunta confundida.

Sabía que Naraku odiaba repetirse o dar explicaciones pero no lograba comprender las razones de su Señor para acorralarla en su habitación y exigir respuesta de una pregunta poco común.

— Eres mi Señor.

— ¿Realmente lo soy? — sonrió con maldad. — ¿Qué me darías para probarlo, Kagura?

— Lo que fuera. — respondió inmediatamente.

En esos momentos no se preocupó por aquello que sus palabras implicaban, ni por las razones que habían conducido a Naraku a preguntar cosas tan raras. Desde el momento de su nacimiento le había pertenecido por completo a su Señor, así que todo lo que era le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él.

— Bien. — sonrió con maldad nuevamente. — Dame tu corazón.

"_Cuando bajaste mis defensas y me hiciste frágil"_

Esa tarde fue la última vez que Kagura sintió una verdadera emoción, el último día de su vida que amó con locura al ser que le dio vida y la creó. El último recuerdo de una vida que había sido buena, y sobre todo, el primer día en que el dolor desgarró con un millón de gritos su garganta. Ese día, en esa tarde y en esa habitación con el hombre al que creyó ver como algo más que su Señor, perdió su corazón.

Naraku atravesó su pecho con un golpe limpio y poderoso que la hizo hundirse por segundos en una eterna oscuridad y en un agónico dolor. Sin remordimientos presionó entre los dedos que un día habían acariciado con ternura y pasión su piel, el órgano que bombeaba la vida a su cuerpo.

— Mi hermosa Kagura. — susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios. — Tu corazón siempre será mío, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Naraku rozaron los suyos en el beso que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y que pese a lo que hubiera pensado, aún le gustó, casi en la misma medida que la repulsó. El último beso antes de que su corazón fuera arrancado de cuajo y perdiera los últimos rastros de bondad dentro de sí.

Cayó al suelo cuando Naraku se alejó y se quedó ahí incluso cuando no pudo sentir más la presencia de su creador. Desafortunadamente, no murió ese día, ni la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos sobre el charco de su propia sangre, ni el día siguiente en el que otra de sus extensiones la visitó.

— Te odio. — gimió sintiendo su presencia días después.

Después de ello, las cosas se volvieron salvajes. Kagura perdió todo lo que una vez la hizo sentir viva, a excepción del viento. Se convirtió en el demonio que podía asesinar a sangre fría a cuanto se cruzara en su paso, aquel monstruo que cumplía sin rechistar las órdenes de su Amo y que vivía para recolectar los fragmentos de una perla que podía significar la única esperanza de volver a ser libre, si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

Le tomó un largo tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero finalmente lo consiguió. No nació, fue creada. Sólo una extensión más de un hombre que encontraba placer jugando a ser Dios, un ser que perdiendo los últimos rastros de humanidad se convirtió en un monstruo y en lo más cercano a la figura paterna de sus creaciones.

¿Padre? Ella entendía el concepto básico de la palabra, pero jamás logró relacionar la imagen de un padre con el hombre al que debía su vida y a quien servía ansiado que un día le otorgara la libertad. El mismo hombre que miserablemente le había roto y robado el corazón en la forma más literal de la palabra.

"_No puedes hacer más daño, si estoy contigo es que yo quiero estar"_

Durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, continuó sirviéndolo, cumpliendo sin nunca discutir realmente cada una de sus órdenes. Humillándose cada vez que Naraku le daba la esperanza de devolverle el órgano que significaría su libertad. Permaneció y luchó a su lado porque en el fondo del hueco donde su corazón una vez latió, el amor que una vez había sentido por el hombre que la creó siguió latiendo.

Lo odiaba pero quería estar con él. Le había arrancado el corazón y lo repudiaba por ello, pero poco tenía que perder quedándose más tiempo a su lado, se engañó. Entonces los conoció a ellos, a esos seres inferiores que separados en dos grupos luchaban en contra de la maldad de Naraku y con ello obtuvo la respuesta que esperó por largos meses.

Finalmente lo traicionó y escapó. Entregó sus secretos al enemigo y rechazó la protección que le ofrecieron, pensando en esconderse hasta que por fin viera el fin de Naraku y con ello, obtuviera de vuelta lo que le había sido arrebatado desde el principio. Desafortunadamente, calculó mal, las cosas salieron de control y aquella mañana, se encontró por última vez frente a frente de su creador.

— Kagura, te liberaré. — comentó Naraku con seguridad. — Deseas liberarte de mí, ¿cierto?

"_Dices que vas a soltar mi mano para que yo corra hacia mi libertad"_

Su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a su creador, ya fuera en su forma física o en los sentimientos que con el pasar de los días y meses desarrolló. Amor, odio y temor. Toda una mezcla de emociones que no estaba dispuesta a proyectar. Naraku vivía de la protección que sus extensiones le proporcionaban mientras se recuperaba y volvía más fuerte, pero también vivía de ella, de su miedo, de la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia él, de los latidos acelerados de un corazón que en todo momento permanecía en su poder.

— ¿Mi corazón? — preguntó casi con temor.

— Así es. Si te lo regreso, ya no tendrás que seguir las órdenes de nadie nunca más. — explicó lo evidente con una sonrisa torcida. — Serás libre, incluso de mí.

Lo observó con cautela, sin atreverse a huir volando sobre su pluma o atacarlo, sin las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse de lo que tanto su cuerpo como su aprisionado corazón ansiaban. Esperó inmóvil a perder frente a sí la última esperanza de libertad, y entonces lo sintió.

Un latido, dos, tres, cuatro. Presionó su pecho con una de sus manos, sorprendida. Su corazón estaba ahí, en el hueco al que siempre perteneció y seguía latiendo igual de acelerado que la primera vez que sus ojos se llenaron con la imagen de Naraku, en una mezcla de temor y emoción.

Lo que había perdido estaba de vuelta pero no lo disfrutó. Naraku nunca hacía nada que no lo beneficiara y era consciente de que él sabía de su traición. Un parpadeo fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar el malestar que el monstruo le siguió causando.

"_Naraku…"_

Como una vez hace años atrás, una de las nuevas extensiones del cuerpo de Naraku se estiró cuan largo era y la atravesó. Sintió el golpe atravesándola, apenas rozando por un costado a su corazón y degustó el metálico sabor de la sangre explotando en su boca.

— No te preocupes, me aseguré de no dañar tu precioso corazón.

¿Y eso que importaba? Conocía el veneno particular de Naraku, cientos de veces había sido castigada ingiriéndolo, con su poder aumentado por la perla, incluso a pesar de no haber atravesado su corazón, sabía que moriría. Estaba resignada y aún observando la sonrisa perversa en los labios de su creador, se alejó de ahí.

— Ahora ve a donde te plazca. Disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda de vida. — alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Naraku. — Por supuesto, sólo sentirás dolor y desesperación.

_Esta es la libertad que buscabas._

El viento la llevó lejos de ahí, aferrándose con los últimos rastros de su fuerza a la estabilidad, a la vida y la ansiada libertad que siempre anheló. Voló hasta que su fuerza se lo permitió y se dejó caer en el campo de flores más grande y hermoso que nunca antes había visto. Se resignó a morir en medio de la soledad que sólo Naraku había aliviado y finalmente, cuando sus pupilas bebieron la imponente imagen del Lord del Oeste acercándose, cerró los ojos. Al final no se uniría a las ondas del viento sola, pero tampoco lo haría bajo la mirada del único hombre al que realmente había amado y quien siempre tuvo a su marchito corazón.

La espada del Lord del Oeste se alzó pero no pasó nada y Kagura sonrió por última vez. El poderoso e inigualable Sesshomaru la estaba acompañando, había intentado salvarla pero no era y jamás sería su Señor…

…_nunca jamás sería Naraku._

_No querías lastimarme… __**¡Me querías matar!**_

_Y sin embargo, ahora soy como el viento, libre para escapar._

* * *

Ineverloveyou, yo sé que si llegaste hasta aquí, estarás queriendo matarme. Te juro que lo intenté lo mejor que pude para crear este OneShot que pediste. No creo que haya quedado fantástico, pero al menos espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que te guste y que sea más o menos lo que esperabas. Escuché la canción como un millón de veces, ¡incluso la tengo ahora en mi Ipod! Así que siento mucho si te decepcioné o si mi interpretación de la misma, no resultó como lo esperabas.

En fin, de todos modos fue un placer tomar este reto y llevarlo a cabo. Espero que si alguien más ha leído el OneShot lo haya disfrutado o por lo menos, no se haya aburrido.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
